Mail Order Heero
by Didi TENSHI
Summary: Sa tante l'a marié sans qu'il soit au courant et en tant que femme. Comment Heero va t'il réagir?
1. Chapitre 1

Couple : 2x1

Genre : Yaoi, UA, Cross dressing

PS : Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi, je l'ai traduite de l'anglais, son véritable auteur est Little Manga Neko.

Chapitre 1

Heero ne pouvait pas le croire. Légèrement étonnait que sa tante Mariko lui parlait réellement alors que d'habitude elle criée.

"Tu as fait quoi!"

"Heero, quand tes parents sont morts et qu'ils t'ont confié à moi je n'avais pas de quoi m'occuper de toi. C'était trop un fardeau. J'ai à peine assez d'argent pour élever mes propres enfants de la façon qu'il faudrait. Je t'ai seulement gardé ici jusqu'à qu'il ait envoyé un billet. Tu vois le jour où tu es venu ici je t'ai inscrit au programme de vente de jeune mariée par correspondance. Pendant la dernière année ton mari t'as soutenu tandis que je m'assurais que tu sois capable de prendre soin d'une maison."

"Mon quoi!"

"Personne n'envoirai de l'argent à un étranger. Tu es marié depuis une petite année. Ton nom est Heero Maxwell maintenant."

"Mais je suis un garçon."

"Heero, personne n'est disposé à obtenir un mari de vente par correspndance. Les jeunes mariées sont nécessaires pour peupler les colonies. Elles ont assez d'hommes déjà."

"Il ne sera pas étonné de voir que je suis un garçon?"

"Il a déjà signé les papiers et ils sont légaux qu'importe ton sexe, tu devras simplement faire le meilleur pour lui."

"Et depuis quand tu es honnête?"

"Il a envoyé ton billet."

"Je te déteste."

"C'est réciproque. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon frère épouserait réellement une certaine orpheline inconnue qui est sans valeur. Tu ne mérite pas de porter le nom de Yuy, Heero. Qui a jamais entendu parler d'un homme japonais avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus? Tu es sans valeur et inutile et je refuse de te avoir corrompre mes enfants!"

A suivre...

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce début

Laisser moi des p'tits mots

Kisu


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Pour les 16 ans de Duo, ses amis l'avaient amener à l'office de colonisation. A 16 ans, il était juridiquement un adulte et ses amis ont pensé qu'il était tant pour lui de fonder une famille. Après tout c'est là où Wufei a rencontré son épouse, Meiran. Mais Duo n'était pas intéressé par le mariage. En fait, il a toujours pensé que s'il se sentait seul, il pourrait faire comme Trowa avec Quatre. Mais tous ses amis avaient donné un quart de leur salaire pour lui payer un rendez-vous, alors il n'avait plus le choix.

Se sentant inconfortable dans le costume qu'il avait emprunté à Trowa, Duo gesticulé dans la chaise en bois pendant que la dame derrière le bureau lisait ses dossiers avec un léger froncement de sourcils et tournoyait ses cheveux roses sur son doigt. La lumière des néons ont fait apparaître des lignes effrayantes sur le visage de la femme qui lui rappelé la soeur Ayako à l'orphelina.

"Bon, vous êtes terriblement jeune Monsieur Maxwell, la plupart de nos jeunes mariées sont plus âgé que vous d'une décennie."

Voyant une occasion de sortir d'ici sans blesser ses amis il a soigneusement fait apparaitre sur son visage un froncement de sourcils.

"J'ai peur qu'elles soient un peu trop mûr pour moi. Je veux épouser quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi." Après cela, il a commencé à sentir le goût frais de la liberté dans sa bouche.

"Attendez! J'ai pas dit toute. Vous êtes très chanceux, vous êtes mon premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui et je suis certaine qu'elle aurait déjà était achetée. Ce matin j'ai reçue sept dossiers sur de nouvelles jeunes mariées. Une d'elles, Heero Yuy, est plus jeune que vous de sept mois. Son gardien a donné la permission qu'elle soit acheter puisqu'elle est une orpheline."

Duo soupira et pris la chemise que lui tendait la femme et faillit avalé sa langue. Toutes les pensées de liberté sont mortes pendant qu'il regarait sa photo.

Ces yeux colbat étaient triste et sa bouche était pulpeuse, elle ressemblé à la fille parfaite de ses rêves secrets. D'une manière primordiale, elle était une orpheline comme lui. Juste la pensée que n'importe qui d'autre la touchait le brûlé. Heero était à lui.

"Elle est parfaite."

"Bien, j'obtiendrai les papiers. Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'argent de son billet pour la navette, la moitié de votre chèque sera automatiquement envoyée pour son entretien. Et... "

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le visage froid mais les yeux dégoutés Heero fini d'emballer ses pauvres affaires.

Il lance un regard mortel au chiffon de sa tante, Mariko, avait apporté une robe et l'avait accrochée à la porte. Il s'avait que sa tante l'observé pour s'assurer qu'il ne vole rien dans la chambre. Quoique la plupart des choses dans cette maison était légitimemant à lui (par ses parents).

Il n'avait nul part d'autre où aller ainsi il utiliserait le billlet. Il avait décidé de faire la meilleur chose et si tout va bien ce Duo Maxwell comprendrait. Il n'avait pas asser d'argent pour rembourser tout l'argent qu'il avait envoyé durant l'année, mais il était jeune et n'avait pas peur de travailler dur... Il pourrait être la parfaite femme au foyer même si leur rapport devait demeurer strictement platonic.

Heero n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi quelqu'un l'avait choisi. Quand il était plus jeune sa mère l'appelée son miracle secret et son père l'a présenté comme M. Yuy, son fils rêveur. Mais maintenant sa tante le traité comme un domestique dédaigné. Ses parents ont penser qu'il était le meilleur. Mais d'autres ont probablement pensé qu'il semblé capricieux, comme sa tante Mariko.

Laissant la maison il a fait un détour au dojo. S'assurant que personne ne le regardait il attendi tranquillement et 5 minutes après sa cousine Toshiko est venue en courant vers lui. Légèrement essoufflait elle donne à Heero la clef. Avec un sourire pour son petite cousine il ouvre le coffre qui contient les épées de leurs ancêtres.

"Je ne peux pas rester là trop longtemps Heero-kun à cause de maman mais j'ai su que tu voudrais récupérer ce qui appartenait à ta mère."

"Merci Toshiko-chan de faire ça pour moi."

"Pas de problème. C'aurait été une honte si nous n'avions rien sauvé des affaires de tante Aurélia avant que maman ne l'aient brûle. Tu sais qu'Akira va être en colère quand il va découvrir ce que maman a fait."

Heero a gesticulé à la pensée de son cousin plus âgé. Il ne s'est pas inquiété de ce qu'Akira le frère de Toshiko pouvait pensé. Le regard d'Akira le mettait inconfortable quant il l'observait avec ses yeux intenses. Heero avait été heureux quand Mariko l'avait envoyé dans un internat.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je retombe toujours sur mes pieds."

"Je sais, hum Heero-kun?"

"Ouais?"

"Puisque tu vas aller rencontrer ton mari, tu devrais porter un kimono de mariage. Je peux t'aider à t'habiller! Et tu n'auras pas beaucoup à marcher Mori-san va te conduire en voiture!"

"Nani?"

"C'est une chance, je veux te voir vivre dans le bonheur!" Elle sortie dehors avec un rire bébête.

Regardant sa cousine agée de 9 ans Heero n'a pas eu le coeur de la désillusionner.

"Okay."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment."

A suivre...

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Une fois la navette arrivée Heero posa sous le siège sa valise et en sorti le paquet de lettres que sa tante lui avait remis ce matin en plus du billet. En regardant la première enveloppe qui daté de 11 mois il remarqua qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient ouverte. Apparemment sa tante avait reçu l'argent directement et n'avait pas pris la peine de les lire.

Sa main a caressé l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. L'écriture peut indiquer beaucoup sur la personnalité d'une personne. L'écriture de Duo Maxwell était grande mais ordonnée, élégante mais animée et clair. Elle a été adressée à Heero Yuy-Maxwell. Les mots ont immédiatement attrapé son attention.

_Chère Heero,_

_Je sais que je devrais commencer par me présenter, mais je suis trop nerveux. Mes amis riraient s'ils pouvaient me voir à cet instant. Je ne deviens jamais nerveux, habituellement je dis mille mots par minute. Mais je devine qu'écrire est différent, c'est plus honnête que les mots. Je n'ai pas voulu me marier. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Les médecins m'ont appelé Duo parce que j'ai pris deux souffles au lieu d'un quand je suis né comme si j'essayais de vivre les deux vies. Ils n'ont trouvés aucune identification sur ma famille ainsi ils m'ont envoyé à l'Orphelinat Maxwell. Les colonies avaient été mise en marche pour soulager le surpeuplement sur terre, dès qu'un enfant avait 7 ans il était envoyé dans l'espace. Habituellement nous avons été employés en tant que main d'oeuvre à prix réduit pour les mines de gundanium. L'année où j'ai été envoyé là bas une peste a éliminé 70 de la population. _

_Le travail est devenu si nécessaire que je pourrais obtenir un travail n'importe où. J'ai fini en tant que mécanicien avec Hilde. Il s'avère que j'ai un talent pour ça. Le salaire est correct et si tout va bien j'aurais bientôt ton billet. J'ai mon propre appartement, c'est un vieux bâtiment, seulement 7 personnes et moi connaissons tous les voisins. C'est un petit endroit mais au moins nous ne devons pas partager une salle avec trois autres couples comme ils le font dans les casernes. Dans ton profil il est indiqué que tu ne peux pas écrire l'anglais mais que tu peux le lire. Ne t'inquiète pas j'écris suffisamment pour nous deux. Je sais que je suis censé envoyer une photo de moi mais je veux t'étonner, tu devras simplement attendre :-) J'ai ta photo sur le mur de ma chambre. C'est la seule photo encadrée dans ma maison. Je veux que tu sois heureuse._

_Ton fier mari,_

_Duo Maxwell-Yuy._

Heero à soigneusement replié l'argent dans l'enveloppe et a essuyé les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Il y avait longtemps depuis qu'un personne s'inquiétait de lui. En lisant lettre sur lettre il n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

A suivre

Prochain chapitre : la rencontre tant attendue...


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Duo pourrait à peine contenir son excitation pendant qu'il attendait la navette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui attender la navette Cabin. Les billets étaient trop chers. Pendant presque une semaine il n'avait pas pu dormir, chaque fois que Duo fermé ses yeux il voyait son (sa?) Heero. Et aujourd'hui c'était enfin le jour! Duo a alors pensé au seul mensonge qu'il avait dit à Heero. Mais c'en n'était pas vraiment un, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était un espion sous peine que l'ont le découvre, hein?

Il a sourie quand un livre jeté en l'air a manqué sa tête. Il semblé que Meiran et Wufei avaient encore une "discussion" animé au sujet de la vraie signification de la justice. C'était une bonne chose que Hilde n'était pas là, elle en aurait rajouté! Quatre se reposait dans une des chaises oranges inconfortables. Duo a remercié dieu quand Trowa a pris une mission qui lui était destiné. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand le vol de Heero arriverait.

"Le vol 274 venant de la Terre est arrivé à la porte 7. Veuillez vous éloignez des portes d'entrée quand les passagers débarquent. Les bagages seront disponibles sur le chariot 5. Merci."

À l'annonce les amis de Duo le regardèrent fixement pendant que lui regardait intensément les arrivées de la porte 7. Une femme avec ses deux jumelles se dirigèrent vers le chauffeur de Treize. Un homme plus âgé habillé dans de vielles combinaisons. Il a été suivi de près par un homme d'affaires avec de longs cheveux blonds. Son expression légèrement supérieure a rappelé à Duo l'amie de Hilde, Réléna.

Duo était trop nerveux pour regarder vers le haut. Si il ne lui plaisais pas physiquement? Le temps passé et tous les autres étaient descendus. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là? Avait-elle changé d'avis à la dernière minute? Bien sûre elle le pouvait. A-t-il vraiment pensé qu'une fille comme elle l'attendrait pour toujours? Un certain type la lui avait probablement prise. Bien ou pas elle était son épouse et elle viendrait à la maison avec lui. Il obtiendrait la prochaine navette pour la Terre et... Le contact de la main de Meiran sur son bras l'a sorti de ses pensées. Avec colère, essuyant les larmes dans ses yeux qui menacé de tomber il la regarda avec interrogation.

"Duo... regarde." Elle dit doucement avec une touche de crainte dans la voix.

Alors il s'est retourné et a senti sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand. Il a su qu'il ressembler à un imbécile mais il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Elle descendait de l'avion soigneusement. Dans son kimono traditionnel de mariage. Elle ressemblé à une déesse japonaise descendant du ciel. Tous les yeux tournés vers son visage gracieux.

C'était tout simplement normal, elle était belle, avec une grâce qu'aucune image ne pourrait capturer. Une peau ivoire et crémeuse, les yeux colbats inclinés, les cheveux tombant sur son visage. D'une manière douce et timide elle a jeté un coup d'oeil autour, son kimono rouge et brodé de fil d'or suivant ses mouvements. Duo a alors su qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers.

A suivre...

Finalement c'est plutôt le début de la rencontre désolé...

Mais promis le prochain chapitre ils vont se parler et tout...


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Heero a jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui nerveusement. Le monde ici semblé si froid comparé à la chaleur qu'il y avait dans les lettres de Duo. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelqu'un s'inquiéter de lui. Il avait réellement voulu sourire, être heureux. Et il l'était, sa tante lui avait sans le savoir permis d'être heureux. C'est au moins ce ce qu'il s'était dit pendant le vol. Maintenant se tenant dans cette station, des étrangers le regarder et il s'est senti comme un imbécile. Il était à des milliers de km de la seule maison qu'il avait connue pendant la dernière année. Il a probablement ressemblé à un imbécile habillé dans le kimono de mariage de sa mère, et il attendait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui le jetterait probablement au moment ou il découvrirait qu'il était un garçon. Non! Il s'est silencieusement réprimandé. Si Duo avait un dixième de profondeur et de bonté comme il l'avait montré dans ses lettres il ne ferait jamais cela.

Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de la petite station il a senti une main sur son épaule et a souri à l'hôtesse aimable qui lui avait apporté son sac hors de l'avion.

"Arigato."

Elle lui a rendu son sourire et est parti au loin. Laissant Heero se demander pourquoi son mari n'était pas venu le chercher. Un vieil homme avec une expression avide que Heero a bien identifié, léché ses lèvres montrant ses dents jaunes. Désespérément Heero a espéré que Duo ne l'avait pas envoyé pour venir le chercher.

"Hé! Heero c'est moi!"

Il a regardé dans la direction de la voix. Le garçon était franchement succulent! Dans ce moment il a su qu'Akira l'aurait appeler "chienne glaciale". En regardant ces yeux violets Heero s'est senti comme s'il brûlait. Le garçon semblé rempli d'énergie et de bonheur et Heero ne pourrait pas croire sa chance. C'était lui Duo? Il a espérait que leur rapport n'allait pas être purement platonique.

Baissant la tête pour cacher son rougissement Heero murmura,

"Gomennasai."

Regardant avec confusion Heero il a doucement soulevé son visage et ainsi ils pourraient se regarder dans les yeux.

"Pardon?" Duo a demandé avec interrogation. Et Heero a rougie encore plus.

"Oh! J'ai voulu dire que je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je devrais t'avoir apporté un cadeau pour te remercier de ta bonté mais je n'ai su ceci que hier matin. Tu vois après que mes parents soient morts ma tante m'a inscrite dans le programme. Elle ne m'a rien dit au sujet de tout cela jusqu'à ce que tu ais envoyé le billet."

Les yeux de Duo se sont élargis avec émotions dont la confusion, l'incrédulité, la colère, la douleur, et finalement l'acceptation.

"Oh, je vois. Je devine que tu es venus ici pour me dire que tu veux annuler le mariage?" Heero détourne son regard de Duo.

Um...(rougissement)...Non. En fait Duo j'ai tellement honte des actions de ma tante. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour te rembourser, je ne peux pas (rougissement) être ton épouse dans um... la chambre, mais je peux encore être ton épouse dans tout autre chose et... (rougissement) j'ai pu lire ta lettre dans l'avion. J'étais si touché ; j'espère que tu m'accepteras en tant qu'ami. Si tu es trop dégoûté par les actions de ma famille et que tu veux me renvoyer je comprendrai. Puisque ma tante m'a viré de la maison je n'ai aucune maison où retourner alors je chercherai un emploi içi ainsi je pourrais te rembourser." Cette fois si il a baissé la tête très bas. Duo a prit la main de Heero et l'a remise dans une position debout tout en étudiant son visage avec des yeux intenses. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur le petit sac près de Heero il dit,

"C'est ton seul bagage?"

"Oui." Heero a répondu incertain.

Duo prit alors le bagage et offris à Heero son autre main.

"Viens, allons à la maison."

A suivre...

Je ne savais pas s'il se tutoyer ou se vouvoyer alors j'ai mise se que j'aurai dit...


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 6

Duo a doucement mené sa nouvelle jeune mariée vers ses amis rayonnants.

"Heero, laisse moi te présenter mon groupe d'amis. Le blond c'est Quatre, son petit ami est Trowa mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui car il travaille. Tu le rencontreras bientôt en plus sa coupe de cheveux est surprenante, Meiran Chang c'est la fille en costume blanc et le type avec la queue de cheval trop serrée c'est son mari Wu-man. Nous habitons tous au deuxième étage dans le même bâtiment. Le troisième étage est utilisé par Hilde et ses 'compagnons de chambre'."

"Mon nom est Wufei **pas** Wu-man! Tu me fais passer pour une onna faible!"

"Faible? Je te montrerai qui est faible!" Meiran a crié après son mari et a commencé à le chasser.

Chacun les a regardés. Puis Heero s'est tourné vers le garçon restant.

"Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer M. Quatre."

Quatre a rougi puis a posé un léger baiser sur la peau tendre de la main de Heero, et lui a dit, "tout le plaisir est pour moi, s'il te plait appelle moi Quatre."

Duo a lancé à son ami un mauvais regard et a saisi la main de Heero pour lui reprendre.

"J'aurais dû attendre jusqu'à demain pour te présenter à chacun mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais plein de bagages et comme j'utilise normalement une moto j'ai dû emprunter le fourgon de Wu-man. J'ai pensé que tu aurais beaucoup plus de bagages." admit timidement Duo. En voyant Heero devenir rouge betterave, il lui a lancé un regard inquiet. Était-elle bien?

------------------------------------

Les joues de Heero sont devenues rouges quand son esprit lui a montré une image de Duo en jean serré au niveau des cuisses et sans chemise. Il a mordu sa lèvre pour éviter le sang de couler de son nez. Tout le monde savait que les filles ne saignaient pas du nez comme ça. En évitant le regard du principal concerné, Heero n'a pas remarqué qu'il restait accroché à la main de Duo. Il n'a pas cessé de se demander pourquoi il s'est senti si bien avec lui. Il avait remarqué plus jeune qu'il n'a pas vraiment aimé toucher les autres sans raison, mais là c'était différent.

Quatre est parti séparer le couple qui se battait pour pouvoir ensuite partir. Cela leur a seulement pris dix minutes par l'autoroute pour arriver à destination. Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait eu aucun arbre en vue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'aéroport, Heero a su que c'est ce qui lui manquerait le plus. La verdure avait toujours entouré le manoir où il avait grandi. Le bâtiment où ils se sont arrêtés était vieux. Il ressemblait à un manoir mais abandonné. Cela expliquerait les fenêtres en verre et les murs de brique. Heero a aimé la vue.

Sur les escaliers il y avait une fille avec des cheveux pourpres et une autre avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus glacials comme ce type qui l'avait regardé à l'aéroport. Toutes les deux les attendaient sur l'escalier en pierre, elles étaient impatientes. Elles ont levé une pancarte où l'on pouvait y lire "Bienvenue dans la famille Heero Yuy-Maxwell!"

------------------------------------

_Sur Terre _

Akira a mis une de ses longues mèches de cheveux de couleur noire derrière son oreille. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux diamants noirs quand il a regardé la femme tremblante devant lui.

"Tu as fait quoi?"

Sa voix était froide tout comme son regard. Il était revenu heureux de l'internat. Gagnant les championnats régionaux et nationaux de Kendo avec facilité, il savourait avec anticipation la prochaine victoire. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait vu la première fois, il y a cinq ans, il le voulait. Mais Heero l'avait toujours fui et s'était caché derrière les jupes de sa mère.

Alors quand la nouvelle que ses parents avaient péri et qu'ils partageraient désormais la même maison, Akira avait été prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Au cours des années il avait observé de loin Heero pendant qu'il devenait plus beau et tentant de jour en jour. Maintenant c'était sa chance. Mais il n'avait qu'une semaine de vacances d'été avant d'aller de nouveau à l'école. Il avait imaginé leur retrouvaille de ce soir pendant le voyage. Mais maintenant...

"Tu as idée de ce que tu as fait vieille femme?" Il n'y avait aucun respect dans sa voix. Il avait perdu tout respect pour cette femme qu'il avait appelée "mère" il y a bien longtemps. Le jour où il a découvert qu'elle avait laissé son unique enfant seul à l'hôpital pour qu'il meure et ensuite qu'elle l'avait adopté lui pour prendre la place de son enfant mort. Tout ça parce que l'enfant était malade et qu'elle pensait qu'il était indigne du nom de Yuy.

"J'ai vu la manière dont tu observais ce gosse infâme!" La méchanceté dans sa voix était allègre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils si parfait était intéressé par quelqu'un de si indigne. Akira était beau! De longs cheveux ébènes, qui coulaient comme de la soie liquide, des traits asiatiques parfaits et des yeux très foncés. Son devoir était de se marier à une femme qui lui donnerait des fils!

"Ton préjudice est faux. Heero est le fils et l'héritier unique de la fortune des Yuy. Le père de Heero n'a jamais parlé de lui à son frère mais c'est vrai. Les maisons, les compagnies, la fortune entière a appartenu à Heero le jour où ses parents sont morts. En tant que son gardien, il était sous ta responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 21 ans, mais maintenant, puisque tu l'as marié, lui et son mari (Akira crache ce mot avec dégoût) possèdent tout! Il pourrait nous virer de la maison s'il le voulait et la loi le soutiendrait!"

"Non..." ce mot n'est qu'un chuchotement car elle a réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a fait. "Je prendrai la prochaine navette et récupérerai Heero. Tu peux prier pour que je puisse annuler le mariage." Akira n'était pas inquiété à ce sujet, vu comment "la princesse des glaces" Heero avait agi avec lui, il était sûr qu'un certain étranger ne serait pas plus chanceux!

En regardant le visage de Mariko dégoûté il est parti. Il n'avait avant jamais crié. Et maintenant il a su qu'elle pleurait seulement pour l'argent.

---------------------------------

Duo a traîné Heero loin de ses amis jusqu'au deuxième étage. En ouvrant la porte il a laissé tomber le sac sur le plancher et a facilement soulevé Heero pour la porter.

"Tu aimes?" Duo a demandé. Heero a seulement pu regarder autour de lui avec stupéfaction. C'était pour la plupart du temps blanc et noir. Il y avait une énorme image de lui encadrée au-dessus du sofa. Il n'avait jamais vu cette photo de lui avant, où il était près de cerisiers. Heero a dû admettre qu'elle était belle.

"Wow, Duo je suis impressionné."

"Ouais ben, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais quelque chose qui te rappelle la maison et c'était bien plus joli que n'importe quelle affiche du Japon que je pourrais trouver."

En jetant un coup d'oeil sur les fenêtres Heero a noté qu'elles n'avaient pas de rideaux. Duo a suivit le regard fixe de Heero et s'est reposé sur le divan en cuir noir tenant toujours Heero.

"Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose! Meiran avait choisi un certain type de rideau mais... bon ils sont devenus sales et j'ai essayé de les laver mais je n'ai pas su que la couleur partirait et je ne pouvais pas mettre des rideaux** rose**!"

"C'est bon, je n'aime pas vraiment le rose de toute façon." Heero a chuchoté ces mots car il appréciait d'être dans les bras de Duo. Duo sentait les machines, le parfum du savon et de quelque chose d'unique, sa propre odeur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls il pourrait lui dire la vérité. En se retirant des bras de Duo il a commencé à défaire son kimono.

"J'ai lu tes lettres dans la navette. Elles m'ont profondément touché. Cela peut paraître stupide ou naïf mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elles m'ont fait ressentir. Était-ce un besoin plus fort que les autres que je n'ai jamais estimé? Ou était-ce une sensation qui a fait battre mon coeur plus vite à la seconde où je t'ai vu? Je n'étais pas sûr. Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander à quelqu'un ce qu'était l'amour. Peut-être que si je t'aimais un peu moins je pourrais mentir. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas être plus que ton ami. Je ne suis pas une fille, je suis un garçon." Regardant toujours les yeux de Duo il s'est mis à genoux. En ouvrant son kimono Heero l'a laissé tomber de ses épaules pour le retenir au niveau de sa taille.

----------------------------------

Duo a regardé devant lui avec incrédulité et son cerveau refusant de traiter les mots pendant un moment. Heero se mettait à genoux devant lui à moitié habillé. Tout en lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le voulait. Et Duo était censé être en colère qu'il soit un garçon? Enfer, il aimait les garçons aussi bien que les filles. Non ce n'était pas un mensonge.

'Je ne dois **pas **sauter sur le sexy bishônen, je ne dois **pas **sauter sur le sexy bishônen, je ne dois **pas **sauter sur le sexy bishônen' Faisait écho dans ses pensées.

-----------------------------------

Pendant que Duo se mettait à genoux devant lui et qu'il saisissait ses bras avec une forte poignée, Heero a détourné son regard de l'expression dans les yeux violets.

"Heero." Son nom est prononcé avec froideur.

"Heero, je t'ai choisi **toi**, je suis tombé amoureux de toi en voyant tes yeux. Étant petit tu as eu un manque d'amour et j'ai voulu être celui qui t'en donnerait. J'ai voulu être la personne qui te ferait sourire. Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si tu es un garçon ou une fille et je suis prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu le réalises aussi."

Il y avait une tendresse dans les yeux de Duo qui a fait fondre Heero. Duo se penchait en avant pour l'embrasser. Avec crainte Heero s'est rappelé combien de fois il avait vu ce regard sur un autre visage.

------------------------------------

Duo a jeté un coup d'oeil sur son jeune marié, **son **Heero, les yeux fixés sur le tremblement de la lèvre inférieure il s'est penché en avant pour embrasser Heero. Surpris de voir Heero le regardait avec des pupilles dilatées remplies de crainte, et avec un souffle instable.

"Gomennasai, je suis désolé." Il a chuchoté cette plainte et Duo a enlevé les larmes sur le bord des yeux de Heero avec son pouce. Silencieusement se jurant de tuer ce bâtard qui avait rendu Heero craintif d'un simple baiser.

"Je n'ai avant jamais embrassé n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais voulu être embrassé avant. Je devine que j'ai oublié que pour le moment je n'ai plus besoin de fuir."

Les yeux grands ouverts il s'est penché en avant, et en regardant bien dans le regard de Duo, il a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser hésitant et doux, puis le baiser est devenu soupir. C'était comme le plus léger aperçu du paradis.

Owari ?

Merci à Angel Soya pour m'avoir corrigé...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Une semaine de bonheur. Heero était déjà étonné qu'il dure aussi longtemps. Duo le complimentait pour les repas, il l'aidait à faire le ménage et chaque nuit il passait ses heures à aimer le jeune japonais. Mais s'il aimait vraiment Heero pourquoi était-il à un rendez-vous?

Heero avait été si excité quand Quatre lui avait dit que Duo aimait les tartes aux pommes. Déterminé à étonner son aimé pour leur première semaine en couple Heero avait décidé de faire une tarte aujourd'hui.

En plus c'était le bon moment puisque Duo était parti travailler avec Hilde. Il s'était avéré que le seul marché qui vendait de vraies pommes était un marché de spécialités qui se trouvait sur Twelfth Street. Duo n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis au sujet du véritable sexe de Heero ainsi il devait porter une des robes que Duo lui avait achetées. Ne voulant pas déranger n'importe qui il avait utilisé une carte et avait pris le souterrain. Le magasin était en face d'un bistro français.

Il aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tresse, pour ne pas identifier son amour. Ou pour ne pas remarquer la belle femme en rouge qui dînait avec. Heero savait que pour les rendez-vous d'affaires les gens ne s'habillaient pas comme ça pour déjeuner, et ne se tenaient pas les mains en regardant dans les yeux de l'autre... et ne s'embrassaient pas.

Duo avait laissé son jean à l'appartement et son uniforme était un costume qui coûtait plus cher que la plupart des voitures. Quelque chose était erroné. En se retournant il avait cru apercevoir Heero se sauver, il avait dû rêver.

A suivre...

Kisu à tous


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Hilde était venue sur L2 il y a cinq ans exactement. Elle avait une mission qu'elle devait réussir. Il y a un longtemps, quand elles avaient été fondées, les colonies étaient enregistrées sous les noms de cinq familles différentes. Chacune d'elles a mystérieusement disparu. Si elle pouvait retrouver les héritiers de ces familles elle pourrait alors libérer les colonies et elles pourraient avoir leur propre gouvernement. Et ils seraient libres et sans guerre. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait besoin de tous les héritiers pour commencer les démarches et d'une certaine somme d'argent pour soutenir leurs coûts.

Elle avait assuré les affaires de son père quand il est mort et avec ça elle a gagné les fonds pour commencer sa recherche. Lentement, car elle a trouvé des amis et des alliés, elle a commencé à rechercher les héritiers. Ce qui était dur puisque chacun d'eux était des femmes dans la trentaine. Ses amis croyant en sa cause ont commencé à l'aider et c'est comme ça qu'elle a fini à la tête d'espions et d'assassins. Ils étaient tous ensemble pour empêcher une guerre qui avait en même temps semblé inévitable.

Un par un ils ont découvert leurs cibles. La première était Xio Chu qui s'est remariée pour devenir Xio Chang. Elle était morte juste le jour de son vingt-huitième anniversaire de la peste qui avait tué la majeure partie des personnes dans son village comprenant la future épouse de son fils et son mari. Mais son fils avait survécu et avait accepté de joindre Hilde dans sa recherche. Wufei avait grandi avec un sens fin de la justice et une haine pour le gouvernement de la Terre. C'était ce gouvernement qui avait envoyé de la viande contaminée dans son village pour sauver quelques dollars.

Après il y a eu Quatrina Raberba qui est morte en accouchement à vingt-trois ans. L'argent ne l'avait pas sauvée de la mort, quand le gouvernement avait nié la demande des hôpitaux pour un meilleur équipement. Au lieu de cela l'argent a été dépensé pour le nouveau manoir du gouverneur. Quand son mari était revenu pour découvrir le problème, il s'est assuré que le gouvernement soit bientôt remplacé, mais cela n'a pas sauvé son aimé Quatrina. Au moins il avait toujours son fils, son héritier. Mais quand une tentative d'assassinat eut été tentée sur son enfant il avait alors dû le cacher. Son père ne l'a jamais dit, une crise cardiaque l'en a empêché. Le jeune Quatre Raberba Winner a été perdu dans le monde. Quand Hilde l'a trouvé, il a décidé de rejoindre le groupe pour une raison : grande, mince, belle, yeux verts.

Alors il y a eu Rebecca Anne Lynn qui était partie avec le cirque à douze ans. Elle est tombée d'un fil et en est morte devant la foule et son fils de trois ans. Il est parti loin du cirque à huit ans et a changé de nom. Il a un pris un cargo de L4 et par la suite a fini par travailler en tant que mécanicien au magasin de Hilde. D'ici là il avait pris le nom de Trowa Barton.

Elizabeth Montgomery est morte dans un accident de voiture, mais des étudiants en médecine ont sauvé son fils qui venait de naître. Il avait travaillé au côté de Hilde en tant qu'un de ses meilleurs espions pendant plus d'une année avant que Duo Maxwell découvre qu'il était un des héritiers. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas dépister la dernière fille après l'âge de cinq ans, quand Tatianjia Romanovsky s'est déplacée avec sa grand-mère au Japon.

Pendant trois années une espionne de la fédération internationale était venue à L2. Elle était rusée et elle avait pu leur fournir une information qu'ils ne pourraient pas obtenir autrement. Pendant plus de deux ans elle avait sauvé tant de vies. Elle les a bien aidés. Elle s'appelait Dorothy Catalogne, connue pour être la fille illégitime de Treize. Sa mère l'avait élevée à la naissance avec seulement un but à l'esprit... rendre Treize illégitime de n'importe quelle façon. Et si Duo était appelé l'héritier juridique de la position de L2 alors la position de Treize au Gouvernement de la Terre serait inexistante.

_Ce matin_

Entendant le téléphone sonner Duo a gémi et a à contrecoeur détaché ses bras du corps de Heero. Toujours distrait par la nudité du bishonen qu'il tenait Duo a doucement grogné dans le téléphone.

"Oui?"

"02? Le chat est de retour."

"Shit! Je suis occupé!"

"Elle a une information sur 01! Lève tes fesses de ton lit et rejoins nous!"

"Bien! Mais je veux mon week-end!"

"OK et 02?"

"Oui?"

"Tes murs sont minces; je suis restée éveillée toute la nuit!"

"T'es sûr que c'était pas 03 qui..."

Click 

A suivre...

Dans le prochain (épisode lol) Heero retrouve une connaîssance...


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

_-Flash Back- _

_Ce matin ils avaient partagé un bain ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose de confortable, pourtant vulnérable, au sujet de se montrer avec son amoureux à la lumière du jour. _

_Duo avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero pendant que son époux peignait ses longs cheveux humides. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était brossé les cheveux._

_"Je pense que mes parents t'auraient approuvé." Heero a indiqué soudainement. _

_Étonné et profondément touché Duo a demandé, "Pourquoi?" _

_"Parce que... tu me rends tellement heureux." _

_Duo a regardé Heero avec une expression indulgente. "Vraiment? Après seulement un jour?"_

_"Oui, je sais que tu me rendras toujours heureux. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas briser mon coeur."_

_"Je mourrais plutôt, Hee-Chan." Il a chuchoté et leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées dans un baiser doux qui était plus une confirmation de leur promesse qu'une marque de besoin. _

_-End Flash Back-_

Essuyant les larmes dans ses yeux Heero s'est rendu compte qu'il était à l'aéroport. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir couru jusqu'ici. En fait si n'importe qui lui avait demandé comment aller à l'aéroport il n'aurait pas été certain. Mais il était ici avec une foule d'étrangers complètement perdu. Les scènes de la semaine passée sont restées dans sa tête. Les souvenirs des douces caresses et des mots chuchotés. Il avait été idiot, de croire que n'importe qui pourrait l'aimer encore. Ça a dû être de sa faute d'une façon ou d'une autre; il doit avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste que Duo avait aimé une illusion, une fille. Mais où va aller Heero maintenant? Comment ne pas sentir que son coeur se briser? Comment?

-----------------------------------

Tant de passagers sont passés devant la fille dans une robe de coton. Akira a regardé avec incrédulité la fille que personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer. Il la reconnaissait. Il a surtout reconnu ses yeux prussiens.

"Heero," Il a chuchoté "Tu es si joli quand tu pleures."

Léchant soudainement ses lèvres sèches il ne pouvait que regarder l'image vulnérable et belle de son cousin en cet instant. Il avait pensé qu'il serait impossible d'en vouloir à Heero. Il a dû rester sur cette pensée ou tous seraient perdus.

----------------------------------

À la table Dorothy a lentement souri à Duo et ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient. Elle et Duo se sont salués, un baiser apparemment passionné pour elle et froid pour lui. Ils ont parlé ensemble dans un mélange de Japonais, de Latin et de Navaja. On pourrait croire qu'ils partageaient des mots d'amour, mais leurs mots étaient incompréhensibles à tous sauf à eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si important, Cat?"

"Pourquoi ce ton si froid, 02?"

"Si je n'étais pas avec toi, je serais à la maison dans les bras affectueux de mon épouse."

"Ton épouse? Heero est enfin ici?"

"Oui et Heero est bien plus incroyable que sur les photos!"

"Alors tu devrais lui passer mon bonjour 02, je sais apprécier une beauté comme elle autant que toi." Dorothy a ronronné avec une lueur dans le regard pendant qu'elle se rappelait la douce fille sur les images que Duo a gardées dans sa pochette.

"Heero ne sera pas un de tes jouets."

"Vraiment? Je pensais justement que le corps de cette femme serait parfait."

"Je sais, mais Heero est un homme."

"Un homme? Oooh zut!"

"Assez au sujet de moi, Cat. Qu'est-ce qui est si important maintenant?"

"J'ai trouvé la dernière pièce. J'ai trouvé Tatiana. Elle était si difficile à trouver parce qu'elle s'est mariée dans la plus grande famille de Yakuza. Elle a été tuée plusieurs années après mais elle a donné un héritier. Je travaille toujours là dessus, mais je crois que j'ai pu le trouver."

"Le?"

"Oui 02, j'ai trouvé le dernier lien. Et il est très riche. Ses parents ont été tués quand ils ont quitté le groupe de Yakuza mais lui il a été épargné. Avec sa richesse. C'est forcément lui, 02!"

"Bon travail, Cat!"

-------------------------------

Heero n'a même pas remarqué le mouchoir au début, alors il l'a pris et a essuyé ses larmes.

"Arigato," Il a chuchoté puis a regardé un visage familier. Les yeux de Heero se sont élargis dans la crainte pendant qu'il reconnaissait les yeux sombres de son bienfaiteur.

"A…Akira?"

"Hai, Heero tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur." Akira a attrapé l'épaule de Heero pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

"Yadda! Laisse-moi partir."

"Attends."

"..."

"J'ai changé pendant tous ce temps. Je ne te regarde plus en tant que n'importe qui mais en tant que mon jeune cousin."

"Honto?"

"Hai, quand je suis rentré et ai découvert ce qui s'était produit j'avais si honte. Heero tu es un Yuy depuis toujours et pour toujours. Mais mam... non... Mariko est impardonnable et cruelle. Je suis venu ici pour te ramener à la maison. Tu ne devrais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Je te promets qu'on va partir juste moi, toi, Toshiko-Chan. J'ai apporté assez d'argent pour ce pauvre jeune homme. Alors Heero, tu ne veux pas aller à la maison?"

Il pouvait voir l'indécision dans les yeux de Heero avant qu'il incline la tête, hésitant. Heero était naïf comme toujours. Soigneusement Akira a mis son bras autour des épaules de Heero et a ignoré quand le garçon s'est raidi à son contact.

"Maintenant Heero, allons retrouver ton mari pour annuler le mariage et le payer."

"Il est au travail."

"Encore mieux, je laisserai juste le papier à ses voisins et partirai de cette redoutable colonie."

"Hai"

---------------------------------

"Alors Cat qui est 01?"

"Jusqu'ici les sources m'indiquent qu'il est un jeune homme appelé Akira Yuy."

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Pendant qu'ils montaient à l'appartement, Heero essayait d'ignorer le danger d'être à côté d'Akira. Sûr, c'était le mec qui avait essayé de le "sauter" dans la douche, au jardin, au supermarché et au milieu de l'enterrement de ses parents, mais les gens changent. N'est ce pas?

Ce n'était pas important de toute façon, rien n'avait plus d'importance maintenant que Duo ne l'aimait pas. Heero avait envie de crier. Pendant une semaine il avait été tellement amoureux. Il avait vécu seize années sans Duo mais maintenant... Il se voyait mal vivre sans lui.

Mettant ses émotions de côté il a essayé de rendre son visage impassible comme sa tante le lui avait tellement bien enseigné. Si Duo était heureux avec cette fille il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il éloigna la petite voix qui lui disait de se battre pour le garder. Il n'était pas assez bon pour Duo. Il avait su cela dès le début. Tante Mariko ne lui avait-elle pas dit à quel point il était sans valeur?

-------------------------------

"Wufei."

"Quoi Onna?"

smack

"Owww!"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!"

"Désolé Meiran."

"Arrête et regarde les écrans!"

Il a jeté un coup d'oeil sur les écrans, légèrement irrité. Alors il a fait une double prise. Sur les moniteurs, le secteur entourant le bâtiment donnait une vue très désagréable. Wufei avait espéré pouvoir prendre du repos aujourd'hui. De cette façon ils auraient un peu de temps, mais non. Ceci semblait sérieux.

Puisqu'il y avait la nouvelle jeune mariée de Duo marchant vers les escaliers dans les bras d'un très d'un bel homme.

Saisissant le téléphone il a immédiatement composé le numéro de secours.

"04?"

"Hai."

"Nous avons une situation ici."

"Spéc.?"

"La nouvelle beauté de 02 vient à la maison avec un homme."

"Quoi?"

"Ouais, découvre qui il est avant que 02 ne revienne."

------------------------------

Quand ils se dirigent vers le haut des escaliers Heero s'arrête soudainement en remarquant Quatre devant son appartement. Tirant sur la manche d'Akira il a chuchoté, "C'est notre voisin."

-----------------------------

Akira regarde le petit blond avec un oeil intéressé. Mignon, mais pas autant que son doux Heero. "Excusez-moi êtes vous un voisin de M. Maxwell?"

"Oui."

"Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Akira Yuy. Je suis venu pour chercher ma cousine, Heero, et la ramener à la maison."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Je voulais lui faire des excuses pour l'ennui que notre famille lui a causé. J'apprécierais si vous lui donniez cette enveloppe, il y a les papiers d'annulation et de quoi le rembourser. De cette façon Heero et moi nous ne manquerons pas la navette."

"Annulation? Mais Heero est l'épouse de Duo." Quatre a demandé et a essayé de regarder les yeux de Heero, mais il a évité son regard.

"Dites lui que je suis désolée, que je n'ai pas été assez bonne pour lui. Gomen." Avec cette réponse obstinée Heero a fait demi-tour.

Akira a juste remis à Quatre l'enveloppe et s'est précipité auprès de son cousin.

Dans le taxi personne n'a remarqué que leur conducteur était légèrement différent.

"A l'aéroport."

"Bien."

-----------------------

A la moitié du chemin Heero a crié au chauffeur, "Stop!"

Akira a demandé, "Heero? Tu vas bien?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je dois y retourner. Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un me prendre Duo... "

Heero perdit connaissance silencieusement pendant qu'Akira posait la seringue vide. Tirant son cousin sans connaissance plus près de lui il a chuchoté au Japonais :

"Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisse partir Heero? Avec ton mariage annulé et sous la garde de ma mère, la fortune des Yuy et ce corps délicieux sont sous mon contrôle."

Dans le siège de devant les yeux verts ont étincelé de colère.

A suivre...


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Duo est parti du restaurant avec le sourire, il était légèrement étonné de voir que la voiture qu'il a prise était conduite par Quatre à la place de Trowa. Avec un sourire il a fermé la porte.

"Hé Q-man tu sais de qui je parlais avec Cat? De 01! Quel coup. Ceci doit être l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie! Et Dorothy a dit qu'elle l'a vu prendre un vol pour L2, c'est impressionnant ou pas?"

"Et bien… certainement."

"Je ne peux pas attendre de rencontrer cet Akira, tu penses qu'il sera dur à trouver?"

"Pas vraiment, il est juste parti avec ton épouse."

"Oh qui est-ce... Quoi mon... Heero?"

"Yup, il s'avère que Heero est sa cousine et il est venu avec quelques papiers d'annulation et part pendant que nous parlons."

"Il devra me passer sur le corps! S'il porte une main sur mon Heero, je lui arracherais les mains."

"Bien, s'il avait regardé Trowa de la même manière qu'il regardait Heero je ferais la même chose."

--------------------------------------------

L'oeil visible de Trowa s'est élargi quand il a vu Akira tirer le corps inconscient de Heero sur son propre corps, arrangeant les jambes de Heero pour les écarter autour de lui. L'homme japonais l'a regardé et a murmuré :

"Prenez le plus long chemin qui même à l'aéroport. Je ne veux pas être dérangé."

"Mais monsieur,"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet je veillerai à ce que vous soyez payé pour les frais supplémentaires du trajet."

Il a commencé à déboutonner le dos de la robe de Heero. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Trowa a pris une bouteille dans sa poche et a envoyé le contenu dans le visage d'Akira. Il s'est effondré immédiatement, sans connaissance. Trowa a pris son téléphone.

"04? Ici 03, j'ai la cargaison mais sans connaissance."

"Sans connaissance?" Après les mots incrédules de Quatre il y a eu un bref bruit puis la voix de Duo.

"Que veux-tu dire par sans connaissance?"

"Heero a changé d'avis et voulait que je la ramène et elle semblait décidée à ne laisser personne te prendre à elle."

"Ouais. Quel enfer."

"Alors Akira l'a tirée vers lui avec quelque chose et elle est tombée sans connaissance."

"Quel bâtard!"

"Puis il l'a prise dans ses bras et a commencé à la déshabiller."

"Je vais le tuer."

"Ainsi, je lui est envoyé le mélange spécial de Sally dans le visage."

"Où es-tu maintenant?"

"Nous nous dirigeons vers la vieille route abandonnée."

"Nous te retrouverons là."

---------------------------------------

Sally regardait le livre qu'elle lisait quand l'intercom sonna.

"Hey douce chose."

"Hilde! J'espérais que tu m'appellerais amour."

Elle a souri à la réponse de sa vieille amie. "Malheureusement c'est pour les affaires. Code bleu,"

Sally a arrêté de rire et a pris un visage sérieux. "Situation?"

"La nouvelle épouse de Duo a été enlevée et quelque chose l'a rendue inconsciente. Malheureusement Trowa a envoyé une partie de ton mélange spécial sur elle. Maintenant sa respiration est erratique et son coeur bat vite."

"Fichu! Où sont-ils?"

"Dans le vieux laboratoire de J,"

"Je suis sur le chemin."

"Sally?"

"Ouais?"

"Heero ira bien?"

Le visage triste de Sally n'a pas pu rencontrer les yeux de Hilde. "Je ne sais pas."

A suivre...

Désolé pour le retard

Kisu


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Sally est arrivée la première. Elle n'était pas étonnée de trouver Heero allongée sur un lit de camp. Elle était haletante à cause du manque de souffle et elle tremblait un peu.

En retirant les vêtements de Heero elle a rougi. Prenant une seringue de son sac qu'elle a remplie d'une jolie substance elle l'a ensuite injectée à la fi... non... au garçon.

Elle se souvient que Duo lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas un quelconque lubrifiant dans la salle d'approvisionnement.

Elle sourit légèrement d'un air affecté en sachant qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'Hilde ignorait, sur ce elle retira l'aiguille. La respiration de Heero est doucement redevenue stable. Juste à temps aussi. Auprès des portes en acier se trouvaient Duo suivi d'un Quatre nerveux. Sally a regardé les yeux cobalt légèrement fanatiques et s'est presque sentie désolée pour l'homme dans le coin.

Avec un faible grondement Duo se dirige vers l'étranger en murmurant de grandes menaces. Prenant le remède de sa poche il en a pulvérisé sur le type s'assurant que l'homme japonais était éveillé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En gémissant Heero a ouvert ses yeux à temps pour voir Akira se prendre le poing de Duo dans la mâchoire. Un mal de tête a ralenti ses mouvements mais il parvenait tout de même à s'asseoir.

"Yamatte! Arrête, Duo!"

La robe déboutonnée de Heero a glissé de ses épaules indiquant un coffre admirablement musculeux, mais plat. Les yeux de Quatre sont presque sortis. Trowa a évité son regard, il avait déjà remarqué le torse de Heero quand il "la" portait. Sally a caché un sourire en remarquant les morsures d'amour à travers cette peau d'ivoire. Les yeux d'Akira suivaient le même chemin que ceux de Sally, avec une expression légèrement contrariée. Duo a été momentanément frappé d'une pensée "hentai" mais il s'est ressaisi avec une forte volonté.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est mon cousin!"

"Et alors? Il a essayé de prendre ce qui est mien!"

Une expression triste est passée sur le visage de Heero. "Il a juste une petite obsession envers moi."

"Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de t'enlever!"

"Il ne m'a pas enlevé, je suis parti avec lui. J'étais confus et j'ai pensé que tu serais plus heureux avec cette femme."

La confusion et le choc sont apparus sur le visage amical de Duo puis le soulagement. "Dorothy? Hee-Chan elle ne représente rien pour moi!"

"Vraiment, alors pourquoi étiez-vous entrain de vous embrasser comme ça?"

"Je te le dirai en privé, Heero fais moi confiance quand je te dis que je t'aime complètement!"

Heero semblait incertain alors il a regardé Quatre. "C'est ma faute. Je suis celui qui a dit à Heero que tu aimais les tartes aux pommes et j'ai oublié que le seul marché de fruits frais était près de ce café. Heero, Duo et Dorothy n'ont aucun intérêt l'un envers l'autre de quelque manière que ce soit, c'est seulement pour les affaires. De toute façon tu ne peux pas le tuer Duo, c'est l'Akira dont Dorothy parlait. Il est l'héritier à la famille Yuy."

Trowa a dégagé sa gorge et a parlé. "En fait, je ne pense pas. Akira a dit quelque chose tandis qu'il déshabillait Heero."

Duo a grogné en entendant cela et Heero a rougi.

"Heero? Quel était le nom de ta mère?"

Le regard confus par la question de Trowa il a répondu doucement, "Tatianjia Romanovsky -Yuy."

"Wow Duo," Sally a murmuré, "ta mariée de vente par correspondance est l'homme le plus riche de l'univers."

Duo a reniflé et a roulé ses yeux. "Non, ma mariée de vente par correspondance est Heero, le garde de mon coeur."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais, tout au-delà de ça m'est insignifiant."

Avec une main douce il a soulevé le visage de Heero et a capturé ses lèvres voracement. Les bras de Heero se sont enroulés autour de son cou. Il y avait un bruit éloigné de frustration.

"Arrrgh! Je ne peux pas le croire! Enlève tes mains de mon Heero espèce de dégoûtant rat de gouttière! Tu n'es même pas assez bon pour embrasser la terre où il marche, putain de mes deux! Heero m'appartient! Il est mien!" Akira a crié en colère.

Duo s'est figé et s'est retourné, Heero a su ce qu'il voulait faire.

"Attends Duo." Heero a chuchoté et s'est tourné vers Akira.

"Akira, cousin. Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serai jamais. Je suis à Duo seulement parce que je me suis donné à lui. Coeur, corps et âme. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas prendre d'une personne par la force. Je peux te pardonner pour ce que tu as essayé de me faire. J'avais oublié qu'une partie d'aimer une personne c'est aussi la confiance. J'ai douté de Duo et t'ai peut-être donné de faux espoirs. Je voulais te laisser partir mais tu as tout gâché." Heero a adressé à son cousin un regard plaignant.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû insulter mon amour." Heero a secoué sa tête et a alors enlevé sa robe et le reste et l'a remis à Trowa qui lorgnait. "Tiens ça stp Trowa. Je ne veux pas de sang sur cette belle robe que Duo m'a offerte."

Portant juste une paire de spandex noir, Heero, s'est tourné de nouveau vers son cousin et l'a frappé avec son poing. Un coup rapide a suffi pour casser le nez d'Akira. Essuyant le sang de sa main sur la chemise d'Akira il a secoué sa tête. "Je ne jugerai pas Duo s'il te fait n'importe quoi Akira." Sur ce Heero s'est tourné et a marché au loin sans un regard.

Duo a commencé à sourire.

A suivre...

Sumimasen pour ce grand retard, c'est parce que je regardé les épisodes de Naruto et après ce de Gundam Wing et j'ai commencé Loveless mais je me suis dit "Ca suffit si ça continue comme ça je l'a finirer jamais la fic" lol

Kisu


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Dès qu'il est rentré à la maison, Heero s'est dirigé à la douche. Il a laissé le jet d'eau chaude enlever le sang sur lui. Immédiatement l'adrénaline en lui s'est calmée. L'argent de ses parents, son enfance à la maison et les affaires de la famille étaient à lui. Sa tante l'avait détesté assez pour voler le mérite de ses ancêtres et pour le traiter comme un esclave dans sa propre maison. Mais maintenant il ne le regrettait plus puisque cela l'avait mené dans les bras de Duo. Il était tellement dans ses pensées pendant qu'il rinçait ses cheveux qu'il ne remarqua pas quelqu'un qui se glissait derrière lui. Son corps se tendit avant d'entendre une voix familière chuchotant :

"Mon Hee-baby". Les douces caresses devenaient plus intimes et il a éloigné toutes pensées concernant la trahison de sa famille.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après, dans les bras tant aimés, il a posé ses cheveux encore humides sur le torse musclé de Duo. Il n'a pas demandé de nouvelles d'Akira. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'est pas inquiété mais ce n'était pas le moment.

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"A propos d'aujourd'hui..."

"..."

"Je ne te mentais pas, je travaillais vraiment."

"Vraiment?" Il y avait une teinte sarcastique dans la voix normalement chaude de Heero.

" Oui. Tu vois je suis un mécanicien pour Hilde, mais mon travail comporte également certaines choses que je ne peux pas déposer sur papier."

"Ooooh." OO

"Pas ça Hentai!"

"Heu..." blush "...tu étais si bon que j'ai pensé que tu avais beaucoup d'expérience."

Les rires ont embarrassé Heero et Duo l'a embrassé sur les lèvres.

"Pas une grande imagination."

Blush

"Pendant les dernières années j'ai travaillé en tant qu'espion pour l'organisation de Hilde. Qui est consacrée à libérer les colonies de l'accablante règle du gouvernement de la Terre. La fille s'était Dorothy un de nos agents doubles, elle nous apporte des informations."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?"

"Je ne voulais pas penser au travail pendant notre lune de miel."

"Ainsi comment cette organisation est appelée?"

"Son nom est Gundam Wing. Et nous en sommes les héritiers. Les Gundam Wing Boys."

"Nous?"

"Oui, 'nous'. Tu étais le dernier héritier Heero. Maintenant tous les morceaux sont en place ainsi nous pouvons commencer à faire établir nos règles à la place de celles qu'imposent le gouvernement de la Terre."

"Nos règles?"

"Bien, nous sommes tous héritiers de différentes colonies. Tu es l'héritier de L1 et comme tel tu devrais combattre avec nous. J'ai même décidé que ton surnom sera "Le Soldat Parfait" officiellement 01. Je suis Shinigami officiellement..."

"Shinigami?" a interrompu Heero "Tu sais ce que cela signifie?"

"Oui je sais parler japonais..."

"Nani?" blush "Alors tu as compris ce que je disais la première nuit?"

"Hai, watashi no Hee-Chan ai shiteru." (1)

"Ai shiteru? Pas daisuki?" (2)

"Hai, je n'ai pas peur de sembler faible en t'aimant." (3)

"Duo..." Heero a chuchoté.

Chu (4)

Chu

Chu

Chu

"Mais Shinigami?"

"Hai, j'apporte la mort à ceux qui blessent ceux que j'aime."

"Alors Akira?"

"Oui"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le futur on voit une jeune Japonaise avec des tresses au regard familier faisant un pas hors d'une navette. Ses cheveux noirs ont été coupés pour encadrer son visage et ses yeux bruns sont remplis de joie et d'anxiété pendant qu'elle examine la foule. Elle porte l'uniforme gris de l'internat dans lequel sa mère l'avait envoyée. Elle avait changé tellement rapidement! Voyant une figure familière elle sourit avec surprise et plaisir. Son cousin Heero! Ses cheveux sont plus courts qu'avant, il porte un pantalon noir lâche et une chemise en satin. Tellement plus beau avec ce sourire irradiant sur son visage. Il lui allait bien.

"Heero-kun!" Elle a crié et a couru dans ses bras. Les larmes sont venues pour les deux. Il s'était écoulé seulement une année depuis qu'il était parti mais il avait tellement changé. Akira avait été tué par une voiture sur le chemin pour rendre visite à Heero sur L2. Alors sa mère l'avait placée dans un internat sous une instruction stricte pour la transformer en parfaite demoiselle japonaise. C'est plus tard qu'elle avait découvert que très tard dans la nuit sa mère s'était faite Hari-Kari en emmenant le secret de Toshiko avec elle. Heero avait été le seul avec qui elle s'entendait. Maintenant elle allait le rejoindre lui et son nouveau mari Duo sur L2. En tant qu'élément de leur famille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À chacun sa surprise, le surnom qu'avait donné Duo à Heero n'était pas faux. Il était vraiment Le Soldat Parfait. Mais même avec le vaste compte de la fortune Yuy derrière eux, cela a pris un long moment pour que les colonies deviennent indépendantes de cet l'argent, en attendant c'était un enfer de s'en occuper les unes après les autres!

Owari

1 - Oui, mon Hee-Chan je t'aime.

2 - Je t'aime? Pas je t'adore (ou je t'appréci)?

3 - En japonais dire "ai shiteru" est considéré comme faible alors on dit "daisuki" à la place (c'est un moyen de dire "je t'aime plus que les autres").

4 - Dans les mangas "chu" est le bruit d'un baiser doux et rapide comme "smack".

Merci pour les personnes qui ont envoyés des reviews au chapitre précédant (je n'ai pas pu répondre - dsl).

A bientôt...

Kisu


End file.
